Batman (Minifigura)
Batman 'es una minifigura de Batman basada en el superhéroe del Universo de DC Cómics. Él apareció originalmente con dos variaciones en 2006, una en 2007, y otra en 2008; siendo el traje del cómic, el traje de la película de 1989, el traje clásico, y el traje de la película de 2008, respectivamente. El tema de los Superhéroes también presenta dos nuevos trajes de Batman, y una Ultra-Figura de Acción. 2013 ampliará aún más las representaciones de Batman con trajes basados en ''Batman: El Caballero de la Noche Asciende, además del estilo del cómic.en 2014 se Pondra Un Nuevo traje de Cuidado Con el Batman ''Y en ''The LEGO Movie. Descripción La Minifigura de Batman viene en diversas variaciones de color para reflejar sus apariciones en diferentes continuidades. Su Traje del Cómic se parece a su vestuario en la mayoría de sus apariciones modernas; su Traje Azul Clásico se basa en sus apariciones en los cómics de la Edad de Plata; y su Traje Blindado fue hecho para parecerse a su traje de Batman en las películas de acción en vivo Batman Inicia ''y ''Batman: El Caballero de la Noche. Todos los trajes de Batman estrenados antes de 2011 usan la misma cara; una cabeza Turrón Claro con el ceño fruncido y una cinta de color Blanco. Todas las variaciones utilizan por lo menos las mismas piezas del Casco y la Capa, pero el color puede diferir en las variaciones. Traje de Comic thumb|left|Detrás de la Máscara de Batman.El traje del cómic fue publicado por primera vez en 2006 dentro de tres sets, y más tarde en KC7782 El Batwing con el Llavero del Joker en 2007. Esta variación se asemeja a la apariencia de Batman en sus apariciones actuales. Esta variación se compone de cinco piezas (Casco, Cabeza, Capa, Torso, y Piernas). El Casco de Batman es una capucha Negra con forma de murciélago y con dos hoyos para los ojos, una sección rectangular hecha para la boca, una nariz que sobresale, y dos "orejas de murciélago". La Cabeza de Batman es de color Turrón Claro con dos ojos, el ceño fruncido, y una cinta Blanca por encima de sus ojos. Su Capa también es de color Negro y tiene cinco puntas triangulares en los extremos. El Torso es Medio Gris Piedra (con manos Negras) y tiene un diseño impreso del Logo de un Murciélago Negro, los músculos principlaes entonados, y un cinturón Amarillo con paquetes cuadrados y solapas triangulares. Sus piernas no están impresas, son de color Medio Gris Piedra, y tiene caderas Negras. Traje de la Pelicula de 1989 El traje de la película de 1989 fue publicado por primera vez en 2006 dentro de tres sets y un Exclusivo de la Comic-Con. Esta variación se asemeja a la apariencia de Batman en la película de 1989 Batman ''y su secuela ''Batman Regresa. Esta variación también está hecha de cinco piezas (Casco, Cabeza, Capa, Torso, y Piernas). El Casco de Batman es una capucha Negra con forma de murciélago y con dos hoyos para los ojos, una sección rectangular hecha para la boca, una nariz que sobresale, y dos "orejas de murciélago". La Cabeza de Batman es de color Turrón Claro con dos ojos, el ceño fruncido, y una cinta Blanca por encima de sus ojos. Su Capa también es de color Negro y tiene cinco puntas triangulares en los extremos. El Torso es Negro y tiene un diseño impreso del Logo Curvado de un Murciélago dentro de un óvalo de Oro Cálido, los músculos principales entonados, y un cinturón de Oro Cálido con paquetes ovulares y una hebilla cuadrada. Sus Piernas son Negras y no están impresas. Traje de Comic Clasico El traje clasico,Lanzado en 2007 hecha para asemejarse a la aparición de Batman en los cómics de la Edad de Plata de los cómics, ha aparecido en dos sets y es una vez más a partir de cinco piezas La Parte de La Mascara Se Hace Azul tierra y Su Capa Tambien.El torso es Mediano Gris Piedra (Con Azul Tierra las Manos) y su patrón impreso de un logotipo del palo negro, que es más grande y más angular que el del traje de cómic moderno , tonificados músculos de la base, y una de Oro Caliente Cinturon de Herramientas con 2 grandes paquetes cuadrados enteros que tienen solapas triangulares.Sus Piernas son Sin Imprimir Medio Gris Piedra y tiene Caderas Azules Tierra Historia En los Videojuegos En Lego Batman Prologo Cuando el Comisionado Gordon iluminó el Bat-señal, Batman y Robin se observaron en el Batimóvil y sobre la Batcycle (respectivamente). Ellos hicieron un giro brusco, supuestamente en la dirección del banco Cara de Barro y El Acertijo están robando. La Venganza del Acertijo Una vez que algunos de los más temibles enemigos de Batman escapado de Arkham Asylum y se unieron, Batman y Robin se dirigieron hacia un banco que había sido robado por El Acertijo y Cara de Barro . El Dúo Dinámico se abrieron paso a través de las calles de derrotar a los matones Riddler y secuaces que intentaron detenerlos. En el banco, se produjo una pelea en contra de Cara de Barro, quien finalmente fue golpeado de nuevo en una jaula en la bóveda cuando el sistema de seguridad bombea gases venenosos en el aire. Dos Caras llegó en su carro blindado para rescatar a The Riddler y una llave gigante de él ' d robado. Batman fue incapaz de detener su huida, pero se las arregló para plantar un dispositivo de rastreo en el camión. Utilizando el dispositivo de rastreo, Batman y Robin siguieron el camión para el Sr. Freeze antigua fábrica de helados 's. El dúo fue atacado de inmediato por más Riddler matones y secuaces, pero una vez que entraron en la fábrica, se encontraron con un nuevo enemigo, las niñas Freeze . Al llegar al final de la fábrica, el dúo se encontró con Mr. Freeze y logró derrotarlo. El Acertijo escapó una vez más en el camión blindado de Two-Face, esta vez con un Ray Freeze. Batman persiguió al vehículo blindado de Two-Face en el Batimóvil , destruyendo con éxito. Dos Caras y Riddler iban en diferentes direcciones para tratar de escapar. Acertijo fue acorralado contra la Policía de la Sede. Riddler trató de defenderse de los intentos desesperados por hacer en el dúo con su "?" caña, pero fue rescatado por la hiedra venenosa . En la Baticueva, Batman usa el Batcomputer analizar una hoja de la hiedra vid utilizado para guardar el Acertijo. Descubrió que era de los Jardines Botánicos. Batman y Robin llegaron a los jardines para descubrir los Conserjes y científicos en estado de sitio no sólo de los matones y los secuaces del Acertijo, sino decriaturas humanoides de plantas , supuestamente creados por la hiedra venenosa. En un área cerrada detrás de laboratorio del jardín, Batman y Robin descubren y derrotaron a Poison Ivy, pero The Riddler escaparon de nuevo (esta vez con semillas de vid mutantes) cuando señaló a Batman que Ivy causó Robin a caer en amor con ella. Batman Robin obligó de nuevo a la Baticueva, mientras Ivy fue arrestado. De vuelta en la Baticueva, con la ayuda de Alfred , Batman y Robin resuelven las pistas El Acertijo había dejado en cada uno de sus escapes y descubrió su trama era llevar a cabo un asedio de las reservas de oro de Gotham. Y, por supuesto, dentro de las reservas de oro, encontraron Acertijo y Dos Caras. Dos Caras creó un desvío por disparos de un cañón cercano de residuos tóxicos en el suelo mientras que The Riddler continuó. Utilizando el juego Atraer, Robin creó un barco del pantano que él y Batman utilizar para llegar a Dos Caras. Una lucha en la que aseguraba Dos Caras fue casi derrotado, pero él se escapó en el último momento, llamando a más esbirros y matones para cubrirlo en su huida. Batman y Robin siguieron Dos Caras a través de la bóveda. Riddler ordenó Dos Caras para atacar. Esta vez, Dos Caras fue casi derrotado, pero se quedó a un lado de El Acertijo en el último momento. El Acertijo luego utiliza láser de defensa de la bóveda para tratar de derrotar el Dúo Dinámico. Batman y Robin utilizaron el oro cromado en la bóveda para desviar los rayos láser de vuelta en El Acertijo hasta su láser fue destruido. El Acertijo luego cambió su táctica de utilizar la tecnología de control de la mente en su "?" caña de tomar el control de un lloriqueando Dos Caras, y atacar al mismo Duo. Finalmente, tanto Acertijo y Dos Caras fue eliminado de nuevo en una pila de lingotes de oro, sometiendo a los dos. El Pingüino se Volvió Loco por el Poder Cuando el diamante Gotham fue robado de un museo, Batman y Robin encontraron Catwoman huyendo de la escena y persiguieron a su lado en los tejados de Gotham. Alcanzaron a ella, de una vez y de una breve lucha se produjo, después de lo cual Catwoman escapó. El dúo continuó a seguirla por encima de la ciudad hasta que fue finalmente acorralado. Ella dibujó a Batman en un beso, durante el cual se lanzó el diamante a la calle de abajo. Entonces Catwoman fue arrestado y puesto en una camioneta de la policía. Batman y Robin siguieron a los criminales a la alcantarilla donde fueron atacados por Penguin esbirros y matones. El Duo con el tiempo llegó a las de la Policía de la Sede, por medio de la red de saneamiento, para encontrar que Catwoman había sido liberado y que había huido de la escena con el pingüino. Killer Croc estaba esperando a Batman, y comenzó a lanzar los escombros cercano en su dirección. Cuando Croc cambiaría sus tácticas y cargo en Batman o Robin, el dúo utilizó este momento para atacar y derrotar a él. Cuando Croc cayó, se le cayó un volante para la ciudad Zoo Gotham.Mientras que en el Batboat , Batman fue emboscado por Pingüino matones en los submarinos. Batman se abrió camino a través del puerto, para encontrar el Pingüino submarino 's. El submarino fue destruido, Penguin y Killer Croc , (que había ayudado pingüinos a escapar del museo después de que el robo de diamantes), encabezada por las alcantarillas. Batman y Robin se encontró con los delincuentes, pero Killer Croc tiraron la puerta que daba acceso a la red de alcantarillado en la dirección de Robin para causar una distracción. Cuando Batman y Robin llegaron al zoológico, descubrieron el Man-Bat en el casco de un barco pingüino había estado utilizando como un puesto de observación. Man-Bat fue envuelto en sus propias alas y derrotado. Batman y Robin continuaron hacia la parte "Mundo Ártico" del zoológico de descubrir oficiales de policíahabían sido derrotados por un numeroso grupo de pingüinos robóticos . Batman y Robin se abrieron paso entre los esbirros del pingüino y Freeze niñas a una cueva en la exhibición. En la cueva, Batman descubrió una antena parabólica (que había sido robado por Bane anteriormente), impulsado por la Diamond Gotham, que controlaba los Minions Pingüino que los asaltaban la ciudad. Batman redirigido bombarderos del pingüino en cintas de correr que dieron el poder al satélite. Pingüino, Catwoman y las niñas Freeze atacaron el dúo, sólo para ser derrotados y regresaron a Arkham Asylum . El Retorno del Joker/Guason Mientras que la compra de una nueva capa en la Batcomputer, Batman recibe una transmisión de El Joker de risa en su cámara. Alfred ayudó a preparar el Batwing y Bat-helicóptero para el viaje a la fábrica que transforma la Red Hood en el Joker a investigar. En la fábrica, Batman y Robin fueron atacados pormatones de Joker y secuaces . En la parte posterior de la fábrica, Batman descubrió The Mad Hatter extracción de productos químicos de la fábrica. Hizo intentos para someter a Batman y Robin con su tecnología de control de la mente, pero no pudo, ya que sólo podía controlar a una persona como un tiempo. Mientras que el dúo dinámico luchaban el Sombrerero Loco, Joker y Harley Quinn capturaron Comisionado Gordon y amenazaron con matarlo si Batman no actuó. Batman llega el carnaval donde se celebraba Gordon, y se produjo una pelea con Harley Quinn, mientras que The Joker escapó en su helicóptero. Gordon fue liberado y Harley estaba contenida en un furgón policial, por el momento. Batman la intención de dar caza al Joker en su helicóptero, pero terminó la búsqueda de espantapájaros en su biplano, que derribó, se estrelló contra el helicóptero de Joker en su caída. Ambos aviones fueron destruidos, y Batman dejaron ambos villanos por muerto, no darse cuenta de que sobrevivieron al aferrarse a los globos y se cayó a través de la Galería de Arte de Gotham, donde espantapájaros fue capturado por la Policía . Joker, sin embargo, escapó de la galería y se reunió con Killer Moth , que era para ayudar a alcanzar su destino. Si bien en su camino, se encontraron con Gordon, liberado Harley Quinn, y ha causado estragos en las fuerzas de policía cercanas. Batman recibe una transmisión de la molestia en el Batcomputer. Él y Robin llegó al lugar de los hechos para encontrar Killer Moth sigue ahí. Ellos persiguieron a él a través de las calles de la ciudad. Ellos finalmente arrinconados y amenazados que le dijera donde Batman Harley y El Joker eran, o ser rociado con veneno de insectos. Killer Moth señaló a través de un agujero en la pared que estaba clavado en contra, y el camión del Joker fue visto tirando de la Catedral de Ciudad Gótica. Batman, Robin, y las Fuerzas Policiales restantes corrieron a la Catedral. Para ganar la entrada, Robin abrió una ventana desde la que Harley Quinn saltó.Batman utiliza las torres de agua montadas en la parte trasera de camionetas de la policía para derrotarla. Batman y Robin persiguieron Harley a la parte superior de la Catedral, donde ella y El Joker se escondió en campanas gigantes. Una vez que fueron descubiertos por Batman, el Joker convocó a su helicóptero para la protección, pero una vez que el helicóptero fue destruido, se derrumbó la plataforma que El Joker y Harley estaban encendidas, golpeando Harley inconsciente. El Joker entonces atacó el Dúo Dinámico, de derrotar a ellos con su alegría-Buzzer, golpeándolos inconsciente. Harley fue revivido por el momento era Batman. Batman tiró un batarang a las campanas gigantes que perturbaron losmurciélagos en la torre, que atacaron a Harley y El Joker, que fueron detenidos luego por el Comisionado Gordon y enviado de vuelta a Arkham Asylum . Epilogo Batman y Robin escalaron el lado de Arkham Asylum con sus Pinza-Guns . The Joker miró por la ventana de su celda y comenzó a girar el puño con furia. En la parte superior del asilo, el Bat-señal brilló. Batman y Robin apuntaron con sus armas en la dirección de la señal y el juego termina con un primer plano de Símbolo del murciélago en el pecho de Batman. En ''Lego Batman 2 En LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batman es un personaje principal. Bruce Wayne y Lex Luthor eran los nominados para el premio El-Man-of-the-Year, y en la ceremonia, Bruce gana. Sin embargo, el teatro fue allanada por el Joker , Harley Quinn , El Pingüino , El Acertijo y Dos Caras .Bruce sale a transformarse en Batman, mientras que los villanos arrasan y Joker roba el premio. Del mismo modo que el que da su "discurso de aceptación" Batman y Robin irrumpieron a través de la etapa en el Bat-barco. Joker, el Pingüino, Riddler y Dos Caras se escaparon a través de la trampilla del escenario, mientras que Harley luchó el Dúo Dinámico. Ella fue derrotado, y Batman y Robin comenzó a buscar y derrotar a los otros villanos. Joker fue capaz de escapar del teatro, sin embargo, y lo hizo a su barco. Él fue perseguido por Batman y Robin en helicóptero de este Estado a Batman colgando de una escalera de cuerda. Joker lanzó castañeteo de dientes para cortar las cuerdas, pero Batman convocado y aterrizó en el Batwing. Batman y Robin lo persiguieron hasta la diversión Mile, donde Batman rompe el agua con las alas del murciélago y causó el barco de Joker para bajar a tierra. Después de varios intentos fallidos para destruir el Batwing, Joker fue atrapado en una red en forma de murciélago y se envía al Asilo Arkham. En la Baticueva, Bruce Wayne es contactado por el Detective Marciano de la Liga de la Justicia de la Watchtower y le informa de una emergencia. Alfred muestra Bruce y Tim Drake donde está en un mapa, y cambian a Batman y Robin y dejar de Arkham Asylum, donde se encuentran los villanos Joker liberado de intentar una fuga de la prisión. Luego tratan de detenerlos, a partir de Catwoman . Los villanos son detenidos, y que llegue la policía. Comisionado Gordon informa al Dúo Dinámico que todos los villanos han sido tenido en cuenta, a excepción de Joker. Batman nota un ladrillo electrificada fuera de la celda del Joker. Él y Robin van a investigar. Se acondicionarán a Killer Croc y el Sr. Congelar , que crean obstáculos y detener el espantapájaros se escape. Ellos traen un pedazo negro de nuevo al Batimóvil y descubre que fue destruido con la tecnología LexCorp y concluir que Luthor rompió Joker cabo. Batman, Robin, y Gordon son alertados por un oficial de policía que se ha producido un robo en Ace Chemicals, y se van. Cuando Gordon y el Oficial de mirar hacia atrás, se dan cuenta de que los villanos han escapado. En Ace Chemicals, Batman y Robin descubren que El Joker ya había estado allí y productos químicos robados. Tratan de escapar cuando empieza un incendio y justo antes de que caigan en el infierno, son rescatados por Superman . Con la ayuda de Superman, que son capaces de escapar. Batman trata de averiguar lo que está haciendo Joker, y se da cuenta que es la kriptonita. Él usa la Batcomputer encontrar ubicaciones cercanas a Kryptonite, y se dirige al centro. Siguen un vehículo grande, el Juggernaut. En el interior, Lex y Joker están creando Kryptonite. Batman y Robin comienzan a disparar contra él. Cuando las defensas se debilitan poco, el Dúo Dinámico infiltrarse él. Batman toma la kryptonita, y Lex es tenue. Joker sin embargo usa su joybuzzer en Batman y Robin hasta el punto en que caen del Juggernaut, en sus vehículos.Joker pretende la Deconstructor en el Batmobile, que se derrumba, y el Juggernaut se escapa. De vuelta en la Baticueva, Batman analiza la kryptonita y encuentra que sólo es similar a la verdadera Kryptonite y que es inofensivo para los kryptonianos. Sin embargo, si no había real Kryptonite en el Juggernaut, la computadora del Batmóvil no debería haber demostrado que es. Él y Robin decidir que era más que un truco de Joker, y lo guardó con el otro Kryptonite almacenan-en caso de Superman va mal. Lex y Joker entrar en la Baticueva, ya que el "Kryptonite" tenía una señal de búsqueda. Una lucha sobreviene, y el Bat-bike, Batwing, y Batboat son destruidos. Batman y Robin huyen a través del ascensor, y se aferran al árbol para escapar cuando se cae. Joker y Lex se encuentran la bóveda Kryptonite y se van con él después de las empanadas de Joker explotan y comienza un incendio. En la parte superior del hueco del ascensor, Superman llega a rescatar a Batman y Robin. Juntos escapan de la Baticueva. Batman y Superman cabeza después de un avión LexCorp mientras Robin se queda y trata de arreglar los vehículos. Batman y Superman se infiltran en la aeronave LexCorp, pero cuando el llegar a la sección de control, Batman se deja caer por una trampilla. Superman lo rescata y lo lleva a LexCorp en Metrópolis. Desde LexCorp, un gran robot-Joker esque surge y se dirige de nuevo a Ciudad Gótica. Batman en un avión LexCorp y fuego Superman en ello, y aterrizar en él. Lex emerge con Kryptonite y debilita Superman que se enamora. Batman lo salva al deslizarse de vuelta a Gotham. Aunque la mayor parte de sus poderes regresan, es incapaz de volar y encorva. El robot choca contra ellos, y caen a través de la tierra. Se sigue haciendo agujeros en el suelo por encima de la estación de metro, pero Superman usa su visión de calor para destruir la mano izquierda completamente. En el Ayuntamiento, Lex comienza a dar un discurso e infecta a la multitud con un gas que altera la mente para que puedan votar por él. Superman destruye el emisor de la flor de gas desde el robot. Robin llega en un Batimóvil multicolor. El robot persigue a Batman y Robin a través de Gotham City, pero en coche de una manera tal que la kryptonita que deja un aspecto similar a la cara de Joker. Martian Manhunter lo ve desde el espacio, y llama a la Liga de la Justicia de Gotham. Wonder Woman , Green Lantern , Cyborg , y The Flash responder. El robot ataca la Torre Wayne, ya Lex desprecia Bruce, y destruye los cimientos. Superman y la Mujer Maravilla mantenerlo en su lugar mientras Batman, Robin, Linterna Verde y Cyborg entran por la parte inferior del edificio juntos. Tocan el Robot fuera de la parte superior y la linterna verde crea construcciones para mantener la torre se caiga. Superman es demasiado débil para continuar, pero Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg y El acabado flash apagado. Joker es derrotado, y Lex emerge en armadura de poder. Contactos Batman Detective Marciano quien prepara el láser Watchtower. Robin ayuda a apuntar, y Lex es derrotado. Su perro, el Ace Bathound se menciona en los informes de noticias de Vicki Vale. Él, Krypto el Superdog y Stretch-O-Mutt son nominados para el "Perro del Año". La gran Aventura LEGO ''Solo Trabajo con Negro,Y aveces con Un gris muy,muy Oscuro -Batman Batman aparece en la película de LEGO , con la voz de Will Arnett. Él es uno de los principales protagonistas y ayuda a los héroes principales. Él es Wyldstyle ex novio 's. Descripción de la Revista LEGO NOTA:No Modifique '''Batman Permanente entre él civiles inocentes Gotham City y los villanos infames de la Galería de los pícaros es el caballero de la noche a sí mismo: Batman! Tras ser testigo de su muerte a los padres en el callejón del crimen. Él prometió que iba a librar las calles de Gotham del crimen Trabajó duro entrenar a su cuerpo y mente y ha vuelto a Gotham City como el Batman decidido a proteger a los inocentes conocido como el mejor detective del mundo si Batman es en el caso de los chicos malos mejor reloj fuera! Ciudad : Gotham City Poderes : artista marcial altamente capacitado, Maestro detective y científico Base : La Baticueva Arch-Enemigo : El Joker Dato curioso : cinturón de herramientas de Batman no sólo tiene todas las armas, antídoto y buscar () poder, también es manipulado para explotar si alguien que no sea el Cruzado Enmascarado intenta abrirlo! Descripciones de LEGO.com NOTA: No modifique Traje Azul de Super heroes POW! ¡ZAS! Batman está en la escena en la ciudad de Gotham como El Cruzado Enmascarado de los cómics! Los criminales y matones no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra este magro, minifigura media con su capa de tela y brillante cinturón de herramientas amarilla. A pesar de que Batman no tiene superpoderes, sus habilidades de detective increíbles, entrenamiento en artes marciales y aparatos de alta tecnología son más que suficientes para infundir miedo en los villanos en todas partes! Traje Negro y The dark Knight Rises Batman está de vuelta en negro! El minifigura Dark Knight es más misterioso que nunca en brillante traje negro mientras se destierra el crimen en las calles de Gotham City, una infame villano a la vez. A medida que el multimillonario y guapo Bruce Wayne por día y un super héroe vigilante de noche, Batman observa el cielo nocturno por el Comisionado Gordon a la luz el Bat-señal. Después de un cambio de vestuario rápida, que va a descender en picado desde los rascacielos de Gotham City para elevarse a la acción y salvar el día con los accesorios de alta tecnología Traje Ártico Batman cree en estar preparado para cualquier emergencia. Cuando los ladrones de frío, como Mr. Freeze amenazan Gotham City, Batman se adapte en su termo regulada, traje a prueba de hielo ártico para salvar el día! The Lego Movie Apariciones * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape * 6860 The Batcave * 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase * 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City * 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase * 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape * 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit * 7780 The Batboat: Hunt for Killer Croc * 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault * 7786 The Batcopter: The Chase for Scarecrow * 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout * 7884 Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze * 7785 Arkham Asylum * 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck * 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Suprise * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * KC7782 The Batwing with Joker Key Chain * Commemorative Limited Edition Batman Announcement * Comic-Con Exclusive Batman Giveaway * 4526 Batman * 10544 The Joker Challenge * 10545 Batcave Adventure * 10672 Batman: Defend the Batcave * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * 30160 Bat Jetski * 50003 Batman * 70815 Super Secret Police Dropship * 76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice * 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase * 76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off * 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack * 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase * 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller * The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (The LEGO Movie, no cape) * The LEGO Movie Bat-Movil Peliculas * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite '' * ''La gran Aventura Legohttp://www.ign.com/articles/2012/06/26/batman-and-superman-set-for-lego-movie Magneticos * 852089 Mr. Freeze Minifigure Magnet Set * 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set * M780 Batman Minifigure Magnet Set * 4493780 Batman Magnet Set Videojuegos * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Libros Appearances * LEGO Batman: Secret Files and Origins * LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide * LEGO Batman: Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book Llaveros * 853429 Batman Key Chain * 852314 Batman Key Chain * 851686 Batman Key Chain McDonald's * McDBat3 Batman Figure Comics Online * Asylum SINISTER! Otros * Batman and Robin LEGO Batman Beyond Gotham 6.jpg Lego Batman 3 Beyond gotham.jpg 180px-Lego Batman 3 Unknown Batsuit.jpg The LEGO Movie Finland Trailer.PNG Batman Lego superheroes2.jpg Referencias en:Batman (Minifigure) Categoría:Minifiguras de Superhéroes Categoría:Minifiguras de Batman Categoría:Minifiguras de 2006 Categoría:Minifiguras del Universo DC Categoría:Minifiguras Categoría:The LEGO Movie Categoría:Super Batman Categoría:LEGO Dimensions Categoría:Minifiguras de The LEGO Movie